


Breezeblocks

by breezblocks



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gore, M/M, Mental Illness, Post The-End, Tordedd but seriously unhealthy, Unhealthy - Freeform, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezblocks/pseuds/breezblocks
Summary: Edd takes in Tord after the events of The End. Unfortunately, a relationship starts.discontinued





	1. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd picks up Tord. He struggles with coming to consciousness and grasping the situation.

Tord was laid face down in the rubble of his robot, his ears ringing and his body numb. He coughed weakly, a metallic taste flooding his mouth and his vision blurred. Shock was taking over him, numbing his senses. Tord barely even registered the shift in his vision as he was hefted up onto someones shoulder. A wave of nausea hit him and he choked, his glassy, hazy eyes searching but unseeing the figure that had picked him up. He wheezes, hyperventilating, pain beginning to ebb into his body. With a whimper, his eyes roll back into his head and he finally fell unconscious. 

\--

He woke up with blood in his mouth, and every fiber of his being burning in white hot pain. Everything around him seemed fuzzy, and he faintly heard screaming. Not realizing it was himself, he thrashed, feeling hands on him as he regained his senses. They were on his chest and oh god, where was his clothes, why can't he move his arm, where- 

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet but annoyed voice as his face was shoved into the sheet, cutting off his breathing. "Cmon, I can't fix you up if you keep squirming like that!" 

Edd. The voice belonged to Edd. He wouldn't hurt him, surely. Even though he could barely hear him over the ringing in his ears, he reflexively relaxed, his head spinning. The hand that had held him down loosed its grip in what was left of his hair. He took in a gasp of air, his throat burning as he took in his surroundings as well as he could. Rain pattering against something. A window? Quiet purring, probably from Ringo. The sheets below him, stiff in some places from... probably, blood. Fabric over his face. It was numb on the left side. Odd. He couldn't hear from his left ear either.

Tord shifted, pawing at the bed with the arm he could feel- his face was shoved down into the sheets again and he let out a weak wheeze. 

Okay. So moving made Edd(?) push his face down. He could hardly breathe, his already dark vision growing spotty with abstract colors as his chest heaved. Edd was saying something, what was he saying, he couldn't hear him over the ringing...


	2. Would you use me like I used you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord finally gains full consciousness. Edd makes some things a little clearer.

A rumbling pain in his gut was what roused Tord from his seemingly endless slumber. With a groan, he blinked and let his sight adjust to the dark bedroom around him. The pressure from the bandage was still present on his face, though he didn't know what he expected. It had only been a few days... right? Tord stared up at the ceiling, mulling his situation over. Okay. So half of his body was numb, he cant move his arm, and he's.. probably in Edd's _new_ house, after the other one had... been destroyed. By himself. Tord grimaced. Edd was too kindhearted to torture him, thankfully. And he probably was just all too ready to get him off his hands. Surely his soldiers would be here to collect him. Then he could get the medical care he needs. He vaguely acknowledged that Edd wouldn't be able to properly clean his wounds. And he didn't seem to have called anyone in to take care of his injuries.

Tord let out a heavy sigh, deciding to take this time to take in his condition. Numbness over half his body, arm limp, and.. he ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling a few missing. No matter, he already sported a gap in his smile. Though, his lip felt to be torn and raw, though he couldn't feel the pain he felt the wet muscle under his tounge. Tord shuddered, making a mental note to request a mirror, along with some food from his captor. Edd _definitely_ hadn't called anyone to take care of his injuries, judging by the pus that had welled up on his lip.

With a groan, he pushed himself up onto his working elbow, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through him. God, it hurt, he can't remember the last time he felt pain like this. His vision blurred and he bit his swollen lip, kicking his leg from underneath him and pushing himself forward. 

Only to be met with hands on his shoulders, stopping him from moving and shoving him backwards. His head spun from the sudden movement, yelping in confusion as Edd seemingly appeared from no where and held him down. "Prøv meg umiddelbart! Jeg krever det!" Tord snapped at him, the burning of pain returning full force and worse than before from the struggle. 

"I don't know what you're saying! Stop it!" His ex-friend hollered, shoving him back again, pinning him on his back against the bed. "I'm trying to help you for gods sake!" Nausea rose in his stomach as he squirmed, confusion heavy and pain fogging his mind. Tord choked, spitting up bile from the pain, gurgling and spasming beneath Edd as panic set in. He was turned on his side, immidiantly spitting up a mix of vomit and blood. Edd rubbed his back as he hacked, shushing him as choked sobs wracked the smaller man, waiting until he was done to pull him into his arms. 

Tord shook in his arms as he cradled him, gasping and drooling on his hoodie. His limp arm was pinned between his body and Edd's, replacing the numbness with mind numbing pain. But if he moved too much he'd shove him back down. And that'd make it worse. A hand petted his back again. "You need to be quieter, Tord. The neighbors got worried." Edd muttered, putting a bit more pressure into his strokes to empathize his point. "You just need to listen to me, okay?" 

He got a gurgled groan and a weak nod in response.

\---

Propped up with pillows, Tord noticed two things straight away as his morning began. One, Edd apparently had no idea how to cook, proved from the charred bacon on the plate that had been shoved at him, along with a near boiling mug of coffe. Two, he reeked of death. Horribly. It didn't surprise him, seeing as he had been practically burned alive in the explosion. But honestly, he didn't know how much longer he could cope with the stench of pus and rot coming from the still concealed part of his body. Every painful inhale brought forth the smell of dried blood to his lungs, making him all too aware that he wasn't just ruining Edd's sheets, but the comforting smell of his house too. It wasn't like Edd hadn't changed his bandages, no, but it had always been when he was unconscious and it didn't seem to do much in terms of helping heal his wounds. 

Since his last episode, whenever it was, he couldn't make sense of time anymore, he had vomited three times, brought forth by the smell of his own rot and the sheer pain it brought when he wasn't entirely numb. Because of this, the bacon looked entirely unappetizing. 

"Eat, I cooked it just for you." Edd pushed, settling down on the bed next to him, looking at him expectantly. 

Tord was inclined to eat it. He owed Edd his life, literally. With his working arm shaking, he made himself eat said bacon, wincing as the blisters on his face cracked and started bleeding from the effort of moving his face. It was entirely too charred to taste good, and he pushed down the nausea and urge to vomit it brought along with the pain of movement. The coffee was next. He hesitantly took a sip, immediately coughing at the scalding liquid, spilling a good portion of it on his lap.  
This was met with a firm hand on his bad shoulder, making him wince. 

"I-It's too sweet."

"Drink it, Tord, please. For me?" Edd pushed, leaning in closer. "I even put in some medicine to help you get better." 

Tord didn't miss the pause before he said medicine, but chose to ignore it, guilt welling up in his throat. Edd had gone to such lengths to make him food, when he had every right to let him die on that cliff. Ungrateful, is what he was. With a shaky breath, he brought the mug to his lips again, a slight sense of urgency overcoming him. He hurriedly gulped down the too-hot liquid. The faster he finished, the sooner Edd would leave him be, as much guilt as that thought brought him. When he left, he could start planning his next action. Though he didn't know if he could really plan anything with the mounting static in his head. He huffed, slumping against Edd, the pain in his arm the action brought him not reaching him. That 'medicine' Edd got him seemed to be setting in. A part of him hoped it was poison, though he was sure Edd would never do that to him. Tord's head lolled against his friends shoulder, his good arm going limp, letting the mug fall from his grip. He watched with blurred vision as it rolled across the stained comforter, barely acknowledging Edd running his hand through what was left of his hair. 

"Good boy."


End file.
